


You Want To Hear a Story?

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Askbox Fic, Borderlands: Borderlands 3, Gen, Gen Work, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Vault Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: There's more to being a Vault Hunter than looting and shooting.An askbox fic about the BL3 Vault Hunters. Currently, no ships, just gen, but that might change. Send asks at tellonym.me/askvaulthunters
Relationships: Amara & FL4K & Moze & Zane Flynt
Kudos: 2





	You Want To Hear a Story?

Four very different people, all brought together by circumstance and a shared goal— to find the Vaults and the treasure they had within. Would they have ever met if it wasn’t for the Siren’s call? A retired corporate operative, a self-aware bot, a mech soldier, a Siren brawler. A motley crew if there ever was one. They’d been through a lot together, but there was more to their lives than just looting and shooting. Maybe more details of their private lives could be learned, if only there was anyone out there who wished to know...

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've played Zane, FL4K, and Moze through on the story, and I'm currently working on Amara, I thought it was high time for me to write a fic that involved the lot of them. As it says in the description, send prompts or questions for the Vault Hunters! I'll be updating this with my own ideas as I have them, but I love getting prompts from others.


End file.
